Bittersweet
by Jawsome
Summary: All she had left were memories.


Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K Rowling

**A.N. **Loosely inspired by Adele's song 'Someone Like You'. Although I strongly detest this pairing the song fits them perfectly to me. Rated T for language. Please review. It's extremely appreciated. :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Shut up Weasley. Cherries are a needed ingredient in an Invisibility potion," Scorpius Malfoy snapped. His blonde hair plastered to his forehead from sweat.<p>

The curly-haired red head opposite of him frowned slightly. "No Malfoy, I'm pretty sure I'd remember if there was supposed to be cherries in here. I do remember pretty much everything I read."

Rolling his eyes the boy retorted, "It's bloody impossible to remember absolutely everything you read."

"I didn't say absolutely everything you dolt! I said I remember pretty much everything."

"So you admit you were wrong? You don't remember everything so cherries could be a needed ingredient," the silver eyed teen smirked.

The third year Gryffindor snarled at the Slytherin and stomped over to grab her textbook to double check. She pursed her lips and sighed after finding out she was wrong. _Damn him!_

Scorpius smirk grew even wider noticing her distressed expression. He was right once again.

The scene slowly faded out, the potions class disappearing along with the two young teenagers. Rose Weasley wiped away a few tears as she lifted her head from her Uncle's Pensieve. It was June 18th 2030, over ten years since the day the memory was from.

The young woman shakily sat down on the worn dark blue loveseat and sniffled. She was alone in Harry and Ginevra Potter's home as they, along with her entire immediate family, were at St. Mungo's. They were currently witnessing the birth of their first grandchild and the third to be born into the Weasley clan. _It's not fair._

The blue eyed girl teared up once again as another painful memory forced it's way into her mind.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until her fourth year when her feelings changed for him. They despised each other up until then. His father was in hospital for an attempted suicide, the third in ten years. Draco Malfoy suffered from a severe case of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder and Scorpius didn't know how to deal with it.<p>

Rose came across him at the Astronomy Tower seeing him clutch a piece of parchment with silent tears streaming down his face. She was just going to stay for a moment to view a few constellations so she could finish her essay for her class but instead stumbled upon him.

Scorpius was extremely reluctant to tell her anything, shrieking for her to leave him alone but Rose didn't listen. Eventually he told her everything. That night her perspective on the snarky Slytherin changed. It started with pity but eventually morphed into a small crush as they began to talk more in the classes they shared. The feelings only grew stronger over the years.

* * *

><p>A crash rang throughout the beige coloured room as a crystal goblet connected with the wall, shattering. A loud sob followed after. The thin female screamed, kicking her Uncle Harry's desk, scratching the finish. Yet... she didn't care. Every day of her 24 years of life has been so calculated, always to perfection but she was sick of it. So <em>fucking<em> sick of it.

Her life wasn't supposed to end up like this, sitting in her Aunt and Uncle's home, destroying one of their rooms. No, Rose Weasley should have been married and in that hospital birthing her first child. But life never worked out the way she wished it would. It only caused hurt instead.

It may of been selfish but she wished he belonged to her. He was supposed to be her's. But that was only wishful thinking of course. She was to late, he belonged to someone else.

Everything they shared meant so little to him, something that killed her inside. The time they spent together was merely a sham. Meaningless.

She foolishly kept hoping for the day he would feel the same she did, not just a one-sided love.

* * *

><p>"Truth or Dare?" Serena Finnegan asked.<p>

A group of fifth years stared expectantly at her and she bit her lip. The troupe of 18 young adults had just finished their O.W.L.'s and still had tonight and tomorrow to kill before the Hogwart's express was due to arrive.

"Um... dare I suppose."

Her best friend smiled wickedly at her and Rose knew she probably had just made a huge mistake. Serena could be rather brutal when she chose.

"I dare you to..." the dirty blonde girl paused for a moment thinking and then let out a quiet 'Ah-ha!' "I dare you to kiss Scorpius Malfoy on the lips for 5 seconds!"

Rose's face flushed a bright red and she glared at Serena. She knew she liked him. Scorpius looked equally put out, his dark grey eyes wide in shock. The red head slowly rose up from the grass and made her way over to the blonde, settling down in front of him. He avoided her blue eyes, choosing to study his black cloak.

"Well I suppose this is were I'm supposed to kiss you," she laughed nervously.

Scorpius shrugged his shoulders and finally looked at her. Rose slowly leaned in and their lips met together for the first time, causing shivers to run down her spine. It was perfect.

* * *

><p>They dated briefly over the summer between their fifth and sixth year and first few months of the new school year. It was of course a secret but it meant the world to Rose. He finally saw her the way she saw him.<p>

But as the weeks passed he grew distant and became a shadow of the boy she fell for. He became cold and was constantly making up excuses not to see her. Rose was hurt but she knew his school and home life were proving to be stressful so she brushed it off. It wasn't until around November when she caught him with _her._ Her Scorpius seemed so happy and full of life, unlike the rather bitter man that she came to know. It stung.

The next week he broke it off claiming he couldn't handle a relationship at this point and maybe in a few months they would get back together. Rose knew the real reason but kept her mouth shut. She was probably just fling and he would come back to her eventually. They were young and they needed time to try out new things.

Tristan McLaggen proved to be a useful distraction until his graduation at the end of the year when they split up.

Seventh year creeped up quickly but he still ignored her. She thought nothing of it until _they _came out as a couple in January.

Rose felt betrayed but it was easier to try and forget. _He will be mine in the end._

She was 21 years old when her life fell apart.

* * *

><p>"I'm getting married."<p>

Rose's heart stopped. It had to be a joke. "Ma...married?"

The blonde bowed his head and pinch the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Yes Rose, married."

"But... why?"

"I love her and she loves me. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Sputtering she felt tears well up in her eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to have broken up with her and confessed his love for her. "No, no you can't marry her."

His eyes narrowed into slits and sneer formed on his lips. He still looked beautiful to Rose despite his horrible expression. "What do you mean no. I _am_ going to marry her."

"No!" the curly haired adult cried out, "No! You can't!"

"Why the fuck not!"

"Because I love you!" she pleaded, her light blue eyes begging.

Scorpius let out a bitter laugh and pointed an accusing finger at her, "You don't have the right to tell me that Weasley. I only came here to tell you because for some reason I felt bad for you. After all my fiancé is your-"

"Don't! Don't remind me," she screamed, covering her ears with her hands, "Just... just leave Malfoy. I don't want you here."

"This is the reason why I left you for her you know," he said cruelly after a moment of silence. "You never wanted to see what was right in front of you."

He left that night and didn't come back.

* * *

><p>The day of his wedding was beautiful affair as the Daily Prophet showed. Rose was invited but didn't go. It was much to painful still. She doubted it would ever stop hurting.<p>

The happy newlywed's announced their pregnancy a year later. She cried for hours, her mother stroking her hair throughout the night.

"Rosie?" Hermione Granger-Weasley's voice asked, interrupting her thoughts. The brunette stood at the door with an expression of sadness seeing her daughter's pain.

"Mum?"

"Hi honey," she spoke softly, settling down on the couch where her daughter was seated upon.

"What was it?"

"Pardon?"

"What was the gender of the baby," she whispered, staring directly ahead.

Hermione gently rubbed her daughter's back, "A boy. Caelum Scorpius Malfoy."

"What does he look like?"

"Blonde hair, pale, light eyes. A carbon copy of his father I suppose."

Rose smiled slightly even in her delicate emotional state. The child would surely grow up to look as handsome as his father if her mother's words are true. "I'm sure him and his wife are proud."

"Yes, they wished you were there though. Especially your cousin. She misses you you know."

The young woman remained quiet. She doubted Lily actually missed her. She was to busy living a fairytale with Scorpius and now their new baby.

"I know it hurts sweetie but you're a beautiful girl. You'll find someone."

But Rose knew her mother was wrong. She would never find someone like him.


End file.
